


Love Never Lies

by Psycho_Break13



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Depressing, Fluff, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Marrige, Mpreg, Nudity, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psycho_Break13/pseuds/Psycho_Break13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm never good with 'sex' scenes but, hey at least I tried. I'm not sure Whe. The next chapef will be posted. Josepb was born with a female reproductive system remember. I have an IG account, I'll update everyday on this FanFic my IG is @goddamnjoseph.</p></blockquote>





	Love Never Lies

Sebastian, a detective at Krimson PD, was exhilarated, today was the day he was going to pop the question. Joseph, Sebastians partner in crime, literally, also his sweetheart for the pass 3 years, was clueless as to why he earned kisses, winks, he didn't mind the attention. But, it seemed too, unusual. The half hispanic male had perfectly planned out everything, a romantic dinner, slow-dancing, proposal, and BAM! Sex! _Man, I'm such a fucking genius._ Sebastian thought to himself, smiling.

"Joseph, how would you feel about L'Arpège tonight?" Sebastian said tapping his pen against his knee.

"Are you insane? That place is incredibly expensive." the ivory male said with a light chuckle.

"Remeber the little girl, about six, brown hair, hazel eyes. We saved her from that burning building, a few weeks back"

"Where are you going with this, Sebastian?" 

"Well, turns out, she's the daughter of 'L'Arpège's owner" he leaned forward, landing his forearm on his broad knees then intertwining his fingers.

"Your kidding!" Josephs flat-lined lips curved into a smile, "Sebastian you didn't need to"  he arose from his chair and walked over to Sebastian with his arms open. "Thank you"

Returning the hug, "No problem, you deserve something elegant once a year" Sebastian planted a kiss on his cheek, "Our reservation is at 8:30, that gives us about two hours to get dressed" the older male stated pulling from the hug to only sit back down.

Joseph was smiling uncontrollably, he's never been this cared for in his past years.

-

Seconds became minutes, minutes became hours. The clock struck 6:13pm, Sebastian was already out of his chair, throwing on his bage trench coat while Joseph was nose deep into his last few pages of paperwork. Oda was one who started a task and the one determined to finish it.

"C'mon Joseph" the older detective moved like lightning and pressed a kiss against his pale neck, only to receive a soft moan.

"Okay..just..one..more..sent-done! Lets go" Joseph placed his pen in a black coffee mug that said 'KCPD' and risen from his black rolling chair. Sebastian smiled and walked out the door holding Josephs gloved hands

"See ya' later chief" the older male yelled to the office in the back, the chief was on the phone but, didn't pay  any attention to Sebastian. Him and Joseph rode the elevator to the main floor, to only part to their separate cars. "I'll pick you up at 7:45" Sebastian yelled from across the lot. Joseph gave a thumbs up to show he understood.

-

Upon arriving at home, Sebastin threw his briefcase onto the stand near the entrance door. He started to undress leaving trail of clothes behind him, he made to the restroom and turned on the water. Then grabbing his toothbrush pasting the white cream onto the bristles and got into the shower. 

After cleaning himself he waltzed into his bedroom with his towel wrapped around his hips, and took out multiple of suites.  _Shit, which one speaks 'proposal' ready._ The Hispanic male always hated being indecisive about little things like this, but it's for Joseph, He had to look his best. 

Sebastian threw on a classic black suit, _tie!_ He pulled out his Samsung Glaxay Note 4, opened the snapchat app, and laid out multiple colored ties and took a picture. Entering the caption 'Which tie goes with my eyes?', he sent it to Joseph. After a good few minutes, Joseph received the snapchat from Badassdetective (Sebastian). Looking at the colorful ties laid out, Joseph had his eye on one, taking a picture of his glasses o the counter he replied, 'light gray'. Joseph threw his IPhone 6 plus onto the bed along with himself, "What should I wear?" Joseph sat up looking at his closet, which was untouched.

Looking at the time, it was 7:12, it's been an hour since the two came home. Sebastian threw on the light gray tie and adjusted it them putting the flaps of the collar down and looking at himself in the mirror. _'Who would say no to this?'_ Sebastian admired his rugged looks in the bathroom mirror. 

Joseph, on the other hand, wore a white button down shirt, black tie,  black vest halfway buttoned, black slacks, and his black shiny suit shoes. It took him, 20 mins to get ready. Brushing back his black locks into a professional position, he looked at the clock, 7:32. 

Sebastian arrived at the restaurant and talked to Jeremiah, the owner, and told him about his plan to propose, then he gave him the black box that had 'Kay Jewellers' written on the top. Sebastian walked back to his car, 7:38. Joseph sat in the lobby waiting for prince charming to arrive. 

Finally, at 7:44, Sebastian arrived in his 2005 black Chrysler 300. Joseph walked outside smiling, "This is the first time your early" he said with a joking tone. 

"Well, this is a special night, eating a the fanciest restaurant, is like seeing the Haylees Coment" 

Joseph was invited onto the car by Sebastian opening it for him and closing it behind him. Then he went around the car to let himself in on the drivers side.

"You look handsome, if I do say so myself" Sebastian complimented Joseph. 

"You don't look bad yourself," Sebastian leaned in and pressed their lips together.

"C'mon, we don't wanna be late" Looking into his rearview mirror, he put the car into drive and drove out of the parking space.

From where Joseph lived it was about a thirteen minute drive to the restaurant. Arriving at the restaurant, Sebastian jogged around to Josephs car and opened the door.

"Thank you" Joseph stood out of the car. Sebastian tossed the keys to one of valet parking workers and walked into the expensive restaurant. 

"Wow, this place is beautiful" Joseph felt under-dressed walking into a place like this. A lady hostess with a headset dressed in black approached the couple, "Mr. Castellanos and Mr. Oda come this way" 

Joseph and Sebastian looked at each other smiling and followed the hostess, "Your table you requested" 

"Requested, huh" Joseph said glaring at Sebastian with a delighted face as he pulled a chair out for Joseph.

"Theank you" Joseph seated himself at the seat given to him, "So, how much of this is coming out of my pocket?"

"None, it's on me tonight" a waiter approached their table, "What would you guys like to drink?"

Sebastian shot his glare to Joseph, "Give me your most famous red wine" he smiled at the waiter as she nodded.

"I hope you clear all your piggybanks, I hear the wine here is like $300" Joseph said drinking the glass if water that was already prepared for them. Joseph and Sebastian talked about work and people who they disliked in the department, as Joseph was about to speak, the waited came back with the wine, "Yes, thank you" the waiter smiled and poured the right amount of wine for the two.

"Are you two gentlemen ready to order?"

"Ah, yes, I'll have the.." Joseph over looked the menu as did Sebastian.

"...the chicken and shrimp pasta" Joseph looked at Sebastian.

"Do you guys sell steak?" Sebastian was messing with the waiter, the joked worked when Sebastian heard the young lady chuckle, "I'll have what he's having"

The waiter nodded as Joseph gathered the menus and handed them off to the lady waitress, "I thought you hated seafood?"

"Its worth second chances, that's if it doesn't make me stay up all night puking" Sebastian took a sip of his red wine. The night was going as planned.

-

After talking about themselves, work, and just life. It was time to go home, "Ah, waiter can we have the bill" Sebastian raised his hand with only two fingers sticking up.

"That was...delicious" Joseph brought up the napkin to his mouth and lightly dabed it circulating the whit cloth around his mouth. Sebastian looked back at the waiter as she was coming with the black leather book, then handed it off to Joseph, "Here you are, sir" 

"How much did you put me in debt now?" Joseph placed th a napkin on the plate in front of him. Sebastian looked at Joseph as he flipped open the book and lying there was a gold shimmering wedding band. "Joseph.." the ivory male looked up at Sebastian as he took the ring.

"Seba-" Joseoh was overwhelmed with all the feelings he covered his mouth to muffle his sobs.

The Hispanic male got out of his chair and got on one knee.

"Joseph Oda, I've loved you since the day you walked into my office, I never thought I'd fall in love again, and yet here I am on my knee, in front of strangers, you. Looking like a Lovesick idiot," Sebastian chuckled, "Your the only person I've loved since I lost Myra, you've been there no matter what. You pulled me out of hell" Sebastian held his pale hand then his ring. "So, Joseph will you do me the great honor, and making me the happiest man on earth. Will you marry me?" 

Joseph removed his hand away from his mouth and smiled, "Yes! A million times yes!" The older man slipped the gold ring on and hugged sobbing Joseph. "I love you.." Every one in the restaurant including the workers, clapped at their engagement.

-

 Sebastian barged through the door with Joseph clinging onto Sebastian kissing him deeply. "Bedroom. Now" Joseph nearly shouted his demand towards Sebastian. When the older male kissed Joseph he carried him eagerly toward the bedroom.

Sebastian stood over Joseph as he stripped and yes Joseph loved it, he admired the older males muscular body He want to feel every inch of him. Then he began tear away Josephs close piece by piece. "I love you" Joseph whispered before he bit his sensitive ear lobe, eating a soft gasp from his lover. 

The ivory male was stripped down to his boxers and Sebastian to his trousers, Joseph removed his glasses and placed then on the nearest nightstand.

"Can I?" Sebastian tugged at the last piece of clothing that was left. With a soft moan, Joseph nodded. The older male stared at Joseph with amazement, he loved his slim figure, it always reminded him that he had to handle him with care.

"Stop..looking at me like that" Joseph covered his mouth with back of his hand and the other covered Sebastians eyes with a gentle push.

"Sorry, I just forgot how handsome you looked like" Sebastian took of his pants and trousers, one right after the other. 

Both are fully naked admiring each others heat and un-normalize breathing, Sebastian let a finger go past Josephs member as it prodded at his lover's entrance, and slipped it in. Sebastian started to tease him by licking and nibbling on his nipple, Joseph was easily turned on.

Eating low soft moans from the ivory male. When, Sebastian thought he becoming loose he sneaked another finger in, "Your becoming loose on command" Sebastian teased. Joseoh was down right flustered, pre-come was seeping from Joseph erected member.

"S-Sebastian,...I need it" Joseph nearly moaned as he bit his finger

The half hispanic male slipped his fingers out and crawled until he was on top of Joseph, then he quietly slipped in, "Ahh~!" Josephs head was filled with ecstasy, immediately getting deeply aroused. Sebastian started to pick up the pace on his thrusting, hearing his partner moan. 

"F-Faster..!" Joseph clawed his fingers into Sebastian shoulders. He obeyed his demand and opened his legs wider as he thrusted deeper as he quickened his thrusts.

"So...good!" Joseph shouted. Hearing the bed creak and the headboard hitting the wall, oh they were gonna hear from the neighbors tomorrow without a down. The faster Sebastian went the more louder Joseph moaned.

"S-Seb...please!" Joseph was begging for release, "I-I'm coming-!" Sebastian nodded as he slipped his hand back down to Josephs member and began stroke in sync with his thrusts. He couldn't resist coming down and kissing Josephs neck as he wrapped his pale arms around Sebastian and looked at him with lustful eyes.

"Inside...come inside Seba-ahh!" Joseoh arched his back as he came on his stomach and Sebastians hand.

The Japanese Canadian planted heavily, and Sebastian rode out to his organism. Grunting with every thrust. They both could feel the warmth of Sebastians semen inside, he pulled out and laid next to Joseph still trying to normalize his breathing and cover them with the bed sheets. 

"How are you Mr.Castellanos" Sebastian loved the sound of 'Joseph Castellanos'

"We're not legally married yet, so it's to Mr. Oda." Joseoh leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to the detectives lips.

"I love you, Seb"

 "I love you, Jojo"

"Forever" Joseph laid on Sebastian bare chest and slowly fell asleep a bit safer knowing that Sebastian was there with him. Sebastian planted a kiss on his head.

**"..Forever.."**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm never good with 'sex' scenes but, hey at least I tried. I'm not sure Whe. The next chapef will be posted. Josepb was born with a female reproductive system remember. I have an IG account, I'll update everyday on this FanFic my IG is @goddamnjoseph.


End file.
